


As we meet again

by H0NKRAlNlNG



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Minecraft, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0NKRAlNlNG/pseuds/H0NKRAlNlNG
Summary: tommy wakes up in the afterlife clueless of where he is. as he explores he meets a familiar person.
Kudos: 9





	As we meet again

The bright light shone down onto tommy, a soft grumble escaped from his mouth as he peeked open his eyes "Where am I.." he mumbled now sitting up and looking around. He sat in a pile of lightly colored flowers. He looked up from where he was sitting, it was beautiful. The light was blaring onto him, illuminating the area. Where he was sitting was completely white, it looked almost like it was glowing. He assumed it was some kind of quartz or other white material. There were clouds everywhere, the grass was oh so soft. It was a welcoming aura, almost comforting. He squinted in the distance there seemed to be a.. building? Standing up he stretched, except it didn't feel reliving, it didn't feel like anything. His eyes shot down t his body, it was.. transparent? 

Someone had to be here.. Right?. Tommy was scared. Scared of where he was. Scared of what had happened to him- What about Tubbo? What about Sam? What about Dream? He pushed away the thoughts, he couldn't worry now, he had to figure out where he was before he could do anything else. He started to the building maybe it could help him.  
He would find out what the hell was going on soon enough.

~~~

The building was further then he expected, it took a few minutes to arrive there, but soon enough, he was looking up at the tall doors. He inhaled, reaching his hand out to the hand. His fingers grasped around the cool material of the knob. Putting weight onto it, a clicking sound came from the door. Just as he was about to open the door something-- no- someone called out--  
"Tommy?" The teenager spun around, letting go of the handle and putting his hands up in defeat. He stared at the silhouette approaching him. Tall, slim figure.. Curly hair.. the comforting tone of his voice... "Wilbur?.." The figure was soon wrapping his arms around tommy holding him protectively 'Why.. why are you here tommy,' The pain in his tone was obvious. "Wilby?.. where am I? This-- this isn't L'manberg.." Wibur squeezed Tommy looking down at him "Your not supposed to be here.."  
Tommy looked up at him. pain. confusion. sadness. "Im not supposed to be here? Where is here?.. Wilby? Where is 'here'."  
"Your not supposed to be here because.... because, its the.. afterlife.." he croaked out the words. pain. guilt. sorrow.  
"The afterlife?" Wilbur nodded 'Im sorry tommy.' Tommy shook his head. He couldn't be in the afterlife. "Your joking right?.. Please tell me this is a joke.. some kind of dream"  
Wilbur just shook his head, embracing tommy once again in a tight hug. Tommy sobbed, He croaked out words along the lines of "this is a dream," and "this can't be happening." The brunette hummed softly rubbing comforting circles onto tommy's back "It's okay, your okay. You can't be hurt anymore." 

~~~

"Tommy?" wilbur asked looking at the teen. Tommy nodded. "Do you know how you died?"  
Tommy closed in his eyes, inhaling, "I think it was Dream.. I remember I was visiting him.. to tell him I can't see him anymore.. There were explosions? I'm- I'm not sure.. Sam, he-he put the prison on lockdown and I was trapped with dream.. there was an argument and then.. I woke up? dream was staring down at me.. He said I blacked out.. A-a few days later we were arguing and I.. killed our cat and t got physical and.. he kept punching me and it hurt.. and then I remember yelling for Sam and then nothing.. and I woke up here.."  
Wilbur's gaze was full of guilt, poor tommy.. "Wilby-- Wilby I don't want to be here.. I want to leave.. What about Tubbo.. He's- He's my tubbo.. tubbox.. what's he going to do when he finds out.. what if he never gets told.." Tommy sobbed, hot tears streamed down his face as he tried to wipe them franticly. Wilbur frowned reaching over and hugging tommy 'You can't leave once your here.. Im sorry Tommy.'

~~~

days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months. Tommy watched as Sam and Tubbo held a funeral for Tommy they buried him in a field, planting flowers and building a small cobblestone tower as a memorial, tubbo visited his grave often, he talked about the world, about how his day went or what happened in the last hours. He told tommy that him and ranboo are running his hotel and the bee n' boo. Another time tubbo brought the discs saying that he felt you should have them. another time he brought his compass. showing it off to tommy. tommy always listened, laughing at any jokes or funny stories tubbo ever told. he always answered the questions if tubbo asked, even though tubbo couldn't hear him. 

The afterlife took time to get used to but it was nice, him and wilbur talked a lot. Tommy telling wilbur the stories tubbo told him.  
Life was good.  
They were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I don't really know what to put here other then thank you for reading!  
> this is my first ever fic so yeah hoped you liked it


End file.
